


Like seven inches from the midday sun

by Kellygirl



Category: The Losers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, M/M, sentinels and guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Cougar finds his Guide.Jensen finds his Sentinel.





	Like seven inches from the midday sun

Clay watched Cougar through the one way mirror. He wanted to believe Cougar knew he was here, trying his best to make sure Cougar survived, but his sniper was so far gone he probably wasn’t aware of anything, or he was aware of everything and it was all too much. Sentinels that switched from Inactive to Active so fast eventually succumbed to a coma, their body’s way of protecting itself. 

Clay knew when he’d gotten the sniper and saw the ‘IS’ stamped all over his file that having an Inactive Sentinel on his team might get them all killed or become the best thing he’d ever done. 

Inactives could come online, but no one knew how or why. All the reports in Cougar’s files thought he should have come online since his job as a sniper involved spending a lot of time alone while on assignments. Usually spending a lot of time alone could allow the senses to become sharper and focused. Then, Bam, Inactive Sentinel to Active Sentinel.

Three days ago Cougar had complained of headaches and hearing things. Now the sniper was in a coma and they were at a Sentinel Center trying to find him a Guide. Six Guides had been presented so far and Cougar hadn’t responded to any of them; no waking up, no movements, no response as the guides touched him and talked to him. The doctors were beginning to discuss cutting into his brain.

Clay figured out pretty quickly that they didn’t know what that would accomplish, but for some reason it was an option. Clay told them not on his watch. The door to the observation room opened and  
one of the doctors he’d been dealing with came in and shut the door.

Dr. Miranda Reynolds was brown haired, curvy, and would, in other circumstances, be a delight to look at and invite to dinner. She’d frowned and argued with Clay about Cougar’s treatment, obviously used to getting her own way when dealing with Sentinels. Clay admired her nerve but that didn’t mean they could start prepping his comatose teammate for surgery. She nodded at him.

“We have one more unlinked Guide in the building. He was on his way to an education camp but since he’s without a Sentinel I told them to bring him up here.”

Clay frowned. “Education camp? How old is he?”

Dr. Reynolds smiled. “He’s in his twenties. It’s called a camp but it’s not for kids.”

Clay was about to ask why this Guide needed a camp when the door to Cougar’s room opened and a guy was pushed inside. Tall, lanky, dark blonde hair, glasses and a stubborn look on his face. He stumbled for a moment before looking around. His entire body froze, as he studied the closed door. 

Everything about the guide screamed that he really didn’t want to be in the room. He didn’t move towards the bed like the other Guides had eagerly done. Instead, he seemed to be making every effort not to look at Cougar while moving to the furthest corner away from the bed and crouching there as if he were waiting for something.

Clay looked at Cougar and quirked an eyebrow. Cougar was sitting up, looking at the Guide and carefully removing his heart monitor. His gaze never left the man in the corner who was now, fuck, was he crawling towards the bed? Clay had never seen a Sentinel and a Guide link but he’d heard rumors that it was an amazing experience.

It wasn’t talked about in the military or anywhere else though he figured there was information out there since Sentinels had been officially 'recognized' in the early 1700’s.

Just as Cougar got off the bed, removed his hospital gown, and dropped to his knees while the Guide moved closer, the one way window went dark. Clay glanced at the doctor. She was blushing and looking at anything in the room but him.

“We don’t watch them link. That’s considered a very private act. I turned the camera off too.”

Clay shrugged. “How long does it take?”

The doctor opened the door and gestured for him to follow her. “It depends. There’s a phone in there so the Sentinel can let us know if they need anything or when they’re done.”

Clay followed the doctor and wondered just how different Cougar would be after he linked to a Guide.  
　  
　

~  
Jensen knew the moment he was pushed into the room his days as a Inactive Guide were over. He’d read and studied reports since he was six years old about the first time a Guide was in the presence of his Sentinel, about them recognizing each other, something in their minds seeking out the other.

All the linked Guides said it was hard to describe. Sentinels were blunt and basically said it was like the rest of their body had woken up, that they were complete. Something in Jensen’s mind seemed to unfurl and even though he didn’t know the man now sitting up on the bed, he wanted to be next to him, to touch him, and offer him comfort.

Instead Jensen crouched in the corner and tried to resist the siren’s lure of his Sentinel. The man didn’t say anything, just waited as if he had all the time in the world. Shouldn’t he be demanding Jensen do his part? The Guide inched closer, barely aware that he was doing so on his hands and knees like some wary animal approaching a waterhole.

Jensen paused when the man slid off the bed, removed his hospital gown, and knelt on the floor. When he didn’t do anything else, Jensen came closer and mirrored the man’s position. The man still didn’t move. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and Jensen knew the man was scenting him. When the Sentinel’s eyes opened Jensen knew the first sense, smell, was locked. 

Jensen was surprised to find it wasn’t as degrading as he’d imagined. The man cocked his head and studied him, eyes noting every detail of Jensen’s body and clothes. When the man blinked, Jensen knew the second sense, sight was locked onto him. 

By doing this; cataloguing and keeping track of Jensen’s voice, of what Jensen smelled like, how he felt and looked, even how he tasted, the Sentinel would then use this to balance his own senses. Then the Sentinel spoke and Jensen shuddered, his body instantly craving the deep voice and accent.

“Forgive me. I should not have done that. I know you are reluctant and scared. I will go no further.”

There was no inner voice urging Jensen to run. He was right where he was supposed to be and all the fears and worries he’d had for so many years crumbled. There were tremors in the man’s hands and arms, but he didn’t move and that more than anything else reassured the reluctant guide.

Jensen licked his lips and leaned a little closer, his head tilting in the classic submissive Guide pose where the side of his neck was exposed for touching or tasting. He was going on instinct and he’d expected to be freaked out right about now, but he wasn’t. 

No amount of reading or watching lectures and interviews could have prepared Jensen for this moment. He was still nervous but he wanted more. He spoke, his voice quiet and in awe.

“You have my permission to continue.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the man was pressed against him, running his lips over Jensen’s neck, mouthing at his skin before licking him over and over, taking little painless nibbles of his skin. His fingers pressed into Jensen's waist. Moments later touch and taste were locked. Only hearing was left. 

Jensen spoke. “What’s your name?”

The man moved back and smiled, one hand carding through Jensen’s hair. “Carlos, but everyone calls me Cougar. Can you remove your clothes? I require…more.”

Jensen nodded and took deep breath. His hands shook as he pulled his tee shirt over his head. He knew some links were different than others. He introduced himself and started talking about any and everything he could think of as he unbuttoned his pants and kept his head down. This was happening so fast but he wanted it, wanted Cougar and all that the bought with him. 

Jensen was shimmying out of his pants when he figured he’d talked enough for Cougar to lock his hearing using Jensen’s voice. There was a heat simmering beneath his skin and he knew soon it would become an inferno.

He looked up and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Cougar was waiting, aroused, and powerful. In control but not controlling.

Jensen relaxed as his jaw was touched and Cougar crooned softly in Spanish. Jensen didn’t understand the words, but he tried to remain calm at the obvious reassurance. He lay back as Cougar crawled on top of him. He felt like the damsel in some romance book. 

Cougar started at his hair and worked down, touching, sniffing, licking. Jensen tried not to laugh once his Sentinel hit his chest and ribs, fingers mapping out every inch of his skin while his lips and tongue followed behind. 

Jensen remembered from his required Guide classes that this was ‘savoring’ or ‘wallowing’ wherein the Sentinel gorged on his need to connect to his new Guide.

Not all Sentinel’s linked with their Guides in same the same way. This way; nude and extremely focused, intensity heavy in the room between them, was whispered by Guides to be something done only by the most powerful of Sentinels. 

By the time Cougar sucked bruises into the thin skin that covered his hips, Jensen was hard. He’d never done anything close to this. Sure, some making out with girls and a guy or two, but nothing this intense.

He gasped and squirmed as a tongue licked his balls before heading for one of his legs. By the time Cougar’s lips sucked on his last dry toe, Jensen was a mess. 

He raised up on his elbows and met his Sentinel’s brown eyed gaze. “Please, I need you.”

There was a small pot of slick in one of the cabinet drawers. As soon as Jensen's back hit the cold hospital bed, Cougar was sliding a finger in his body. Preparation went slowly but once Cougar was inside of him, they were both covered in sweat. Jensen panted and tried to get used to the sensations coursing through his body. 

His Sentinel’s eyes were closed and his body still. He looked beautiful like this, willing to wait as he had earlier. Jensen ran a hand over the other man’s chest and smiled when Cougar opened his eyes and looked at him.

“I’m ready.”

Cougar nodded and moved slowly. Jensen held his breath at the fullness leaving his body, only to return again and again. He could feel Cougar inside him, not only physically but mentally and emotionally. His sentinel had been alone for so long, with only his team for company. He'd given up on finding a match, a guide, a long time ago and now to finally have what he wanted and hungered for for so long was better than any imagined heaven. 

Jensen let his thumb brush across Cougar's cheek. "I'm here now. I have you, Sentinel." That got him a fierce look and a deep stroke that made Jensen arch his back and moan. His body felt like it had been hit by lightning.

Jensen did a little savoring of his own, caught up in the in and out sway of Cougar’s body. He'd never felt anything like this. It was like being remade from the inside out. He tightened his thighs and got a rough kiss in return. 

Jensen would have never believed anything could feel like this, especially linking to a Sentinel. He'd been afraid for so long and had believed that if he ever linked, he'd be subsumed by the Sentinel until he was just a shadow of his real self. 

He still had questions but he wanted this and wondered if that was the part of him that was a Guide, or maybe he was just a Guide, all of him whole and made to be what he was in this moment.

Maybe he should stop fighting it. Being a Guide was him and just because people had perverted it and made it seem as if Guides were nothing but tools didn’t mean that that belief had to stay that way.

Jensen made another noise and focused on the here and now as Cougar sped up, his hand gripping and stroking Jensen's cock. Pleasure flooded Jensen's body as he flung his head back, his back arched almost painfully and he came quickly. He lay there on the cold poorly padded mattress and when Cougar came, Jensen didn’t struggle or protest. 

Cougar panted and lay on him, his mouth next to Jensen’s ear. “I am yours.”

Jensen felt the words before he said them. “And I am yours.” 

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. The link was complete and while Jensen didn’t feel different he felt more, like there was another part of him that had been revealed and it was his Sentinel there, his feelings available for Jensen to learn and interpret.

Right now there was satisfaction and relief, but he didn’t know if those were his feelings or Cougar’s. He suspected the feelings belonged to both of them.  
　

~  
It took twenty-four hours before Clay got a message that Cougar was asking for him. The room he was led to was different than where they’d had Cougar before. 

When he walked into the room he found Cougar sitting on a faded red leather couch, the Guide from earlier sitting next to him, a small computer in his lap. They were both dressed in navy blue nurse scrubs.

The keys the Guide tapped on were the only sound in the room. The doctor was there, frowning like she was angry about something.

Cougar nodded at Clay and said, “Thank you.”

Clay nodded back. “You back to good?”

Cougar smiled. “Better.” He touched his Guide’s leg, one quick brush of fingers over a thigh and then said, “Jensen needs military guide training, and there are few others we have to take together. Then I want back on the team.”

Clay smiled. “I think that can be arranged.”

The doctor held up one of her hands. “Wait! Wait! This is impossible! That Guide was on his way to a re-education camp! He can’t just get out of that!”

Clay frowned and studied the kid, who was actually older upon a second look. He still hadn’t looked up from his computer. “Why does he need a re-education camp?”

“He tried to wipe his records out of our database. He got caught and now he needs to retake some classes that will help him realize his mistakes.”

Clay waved a hand. “Well, he didn’t succeed and he won’t be trying it again. He’s linked and Cougar is not going to some camp that sounds suspiciously like jail.”

Jensen muttered quietly, but Clay made out the words, “Brainwashing bullshit.” 

That made him like the kid a little more. He didn’t have much experience with Guides. The one’s he’d interacted with had all seemed cowed, something that he’d been taught was a natural part of being a Guide. Like many things he’d learned over the years from the military, that was probably crap.

The doctor was going on and on about rules and regulations. Clay cut her off. “Do Sentinels attend these places?”

Dr. Reynolds shook her head. “No. A Sentinel would never try and shirk their duty, their calling. Sometimes Guides do and they need extra education.”

Clay mentally rolled his eyes. “Do linked Guides attend these places?”

“No, they don’t need to. A Guide’s care and any further educational needs are taken care of by his Sentinel but this man…”

Clay gestured for Cougar to get up. “He’s linked. Any education or discipline he needs will be seen to by his Sentinel. He’s going to spend the next three months taking a ton of military classes. I’m sure he’ll learn whatever you think he needed to learn.”

She opened her mouth again. Clay held up a hand. “If you want to take on the U.S. Military who, by the way, love Sentinels like they were made of gold, then you go right ahead. We’re leaving.”

The last look on Dr. Reynolds face made everything worth it as Clay led Cougar and his Guide out of the building and into a silver SUV. Clay started the car and headed for a safe house. He studied Cougar and the newest member of his team in the rearview during traffic stops. He still looked really young and Clay had no clue what’d he'd do with him.

“Pooch and Roque should be here tomorrow. The brass knows about your change in status. They’ll call with a list of times and places. They said they’d give you about three weeks before retraining started.”

Cougar nodded and ran a hand over the back of the kid’s neck. Clay didn’t think he knew he was doing it. He’d seen other Sentinel’s do the same thing. Clay focused on the Guide.

“What’s your full name, kid?”

The kid looked up at him and for the first time, Clay realized his eyes were a brutal blue that looked like they saw everything.

“It’s Jensen, Jake Jensen.”

“What’d you do before the Sentinel Center got their hooks into you?”

“Computer programming stuff.”

Clay nodded and turned down a side street. The trees were stark as were the yards, but the neighborhood wasn’t completely run down. 

“You any good?”

Jensen smirked. “The Center apparently thought so.”

Clay laughed. “Yeah, they were hot to throw you in some camp that according to you, was set up to brainwash the hell out of you and make you a good little Guide.”

Jensen nodded and pointed at Clay. “Exactamundo! They don’t care enough about Guides. For years and years the needs of the Sentinel come first and I can understand that, I can grok that, but us Guides are people too and not just here to be absorbed mentally and emotionally by the Sentinels. Speaking of being absorbed, I assume I’m going to be working for Uncle Sam now and after my little rant there, isn‘t that fucking ironic or what?”

Clay chuckled and waited for more ranting but before Jensen could start, Cougar carded a hand through his hair and pulled him closer. Jensen sighed and closed his eyes. Clay met Cougar’s eyes in the rearview and almost crashed at the millisecond flash of blue in his snipers eyes. 

What. The. Fuck? 

Cougar made a gesture that said he’d talk about it later.

Clay kept repeating ‘this is not weird, or freaky,’ to himself all the way to the safe house. He pulled up into the driveway of a house, the cream colored paint gently faded until the house looked like all the other houses. The yard was mostly thin grass and rocks. The front porch held two chairs along with a few old plants, brown and burnt looking. Clay dug a key out of the dirt of one of the planters and shoved it into the lock and answered Jensen’s earlier question.

“After you pass all your classes they’ll assign you to us. If they try and assign Cougar someplace else because he’s now an Active Sentinel, I’m sure the rest of us can get them to change their minds.”

Jensen laughed and gave his backpack to Cougar who disappeared down a hallway. “Sounds like a man with a plan.” He looked around the house. “Got anything to eat?”

Clay pointed at the kitchen. “Help yourself.”

Jensen rubbed his stomach. “Yeah, I’m hungry and so is Cougar, though why he thinks I’m about to fix him a ham sandwich is beyond me.” Clay turned to find Jensen in the hallway apparently talking to him and a missing Cougar at the same time. 

He kept talking. “First, even if there is ham, which I doubt, it probably wouldn’t be good ham, second, Miracle Whip is disgusting and while I am not hating on onions you need to be careful, they can be pretty strong.”

Jensen cocked his head as if listening to something and then he laughed. “Eggs are fine, but I need to warn you I am not your cook. I will fix you delicious scrambled eggs, but don’t expect it to be an everyday thing.” He sighed and moved toward the kitchen while Clay wondered if Cougar had actually said he wanted eggs or Jensen had known some other way.

Telepathy wasn’t rumored to be a Sentinel thing, but obviously he needed to do some research. He was sure he’d imagined the flash of blue the same hue as his Guide's in Cougar’s eyes. He heard Jensen shout from the kitchen. 

“Yes! Yes! I will fix you some fucking bacon! Jesus, I’d hate to feel you when you’re watching the Food Network. How are you not big as a house?” 

Clay laughed, relieved that Jensen was getting along with Cougar.

Two hours and one run to the store for supplies later, he was on the phone talking with Roque while Jensen and Cougar were doing whatever back in their room. At first he wasn’t sure what the squeaking sound was, but when he walked closer to the back bedroom and heard a soft moan, he quickly turned around and headed back to the living room as he hissed into to the phone. 

“They’re having sex!”

Roque was silent for a moment before he asked. “Who’s having sex? Did you find some crazy woman that fast?”

Clay rolled his eyes. “Not me, Cougar and his Guide.” Another moan, this time louder reached his ears and he decided to go sit outside on the porch. “That’s not normal is it? I mean I know some Sentinels use sex to link but is this going to be an everyday thing?”

He could almost see Roque shrug. “How the fuck should I know? I’m not a Sentinel.” 

Roque’s voice drifted further away as he moved the phone and talked to Pooch. “Clay says Cougar is drilling his Guide like crazy.”

“I did not say that!”

Roque kept talking and laughing. “He says he’s going to go join them.” Then he roared with laughter at something Pooch said before his voice got louder as he spoke back into the phone. 

“Pooch said he knows a few Sentinels and he’s pretty sure they have sex that isn’t related to 'linking' with their Guide. He also said they don’t share and don’t be surprised if Cougar rips your balls off.”

Roque paused and Clay knew what was coming next, but he could do nothing to prevent it. Roque continued talking. “That might not be a bad thing since they get you in trouble so much.”

Clay wiped his forehead. “I am not joining them. Thanks for getting Pooch to think I’m some freak.”

Roque interrupted him. “Oh please, he already thought that.”

Clay sighed. “I hate you.”

Roque laughed. “You love me and you know it. Want me to shoot you so we can get it on?” He laughed again and hung up before Clay could respond.

 

The next day, Clay woke up to Roque and Pooch knocking on the door. He got up off the couch and let them in. He’d stayed up half the night drinking and wishing for something to stuff in his ears.

Roque's voice was loud as he slapped Clay's back. “You look like shit.”

Pooch laughed and closed the door. He looked around and just as he was about to say something, a bedroom door opened and Jensen shuffled out yawning and taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes before putting them back on. All he wore were a pair of black boxers with the Star Wars logo all over them. There were hickeys all over his neck and chest.

He didn’t seem to notice them as he headed for the kitchen. Clay looked at Pooch and Roque but they were both speechless. Jensen was drinking orange juice straight from the container. He finished with a soft burp before turning and staring at them. His voice was gruff and curious when he spoke.

“Good morning.”

Cougar came out of the bedroom and Clay was so happy that he was actually dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. He did not want to handle a half naked sniper in the morning or at any time of the day. Cougar bumped fists with Roque and Pooch and gestured Jensen over. Clay watched Cougar watch Jensen as introductions were made and hands were shaken.

Jensen smiled and seemed at ease, one shoulder brushing against Cougar’s every so often. Roque chatted about the assignment that they’d had to cut short once Cougar went catatonic. Another team had been called in and Roque and Pooch had stayed to help them out. Roque got into his usual rant about green recruits and dangerous missions, while Pooch nodded his head or disagreed with Roque’s negative statements.

Jensen laughed. “Sounds like fun. Can’t wait for some basic training. Will I have to take SERE?”

Cougar ran a hand up and down Jensen’s back. “Yes. They have a course just for Sentinels and Guides.”

Jensen asked more questions that the guys didn’t hesitate to answer. Cougar didn’t talk much, so Clay figured either he and Jensen had discussed it already or would soon. Right now Jensen just wanted some opinions on what to expect. 

Later, when Jensen was in the shower, Clay knocked on Cougar and Jensen's bedroom door. He opened it at Cougar's murmured permission, and stepped closer to where Cougar was lounging on the messy bed. He watched Cougar play around on his Guide’s laptop.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”

Cougar sighed and showed him the laptop. There was some sort of code on the screen. Cougar’s voice was quiet and laced with wonder and apprehension. “I am writing code. It is a very simple, but Jake says ‘baby steps.’”

Clay had no clue what the stuff meant. But he did know his sniper had never discussed anything but basic technology stuff before now.

Cougar closed the laptop. “When we test Jensen’s proficiency with fire arms he will be better than some green recruit.” He glanced at the bathroom door where the shower was still running. “He thinks that after we linked we gained knowledge that the other only had before. This coding stuff is not that hard, and Jensen can probably field strip a weapon blindfolded.”

Clay thought about what this meant. “Is this why your eyes were blue for a millisecond in the car? Some type of Sentinel and Guide thing? I’ve never heard of it.”

Cougar shook his head. “I heard whispers when I was younger. That some linked Sentinels and Guides could adopt the physical, emotional, and mental hmm…aspects of each other?"

Cougar ran a hand through his hair and sighed before he continued. 

"But nothing in my Sentinel Classes. Jensen said he’d heard that Sentinels and Guides used to be able to do this centuries ago but now he’s not so sure. If other pairs can do it, no one’s talking and I can’t blame them.”

Clay shuddered inwardly as he imagined what a team of scientists would do if faced with a pair that could do what Cougar was talking about. They’d experiment on them; suck them dry with invasive tests and procedures, and then try and duplicate the process with all other pairs. That would only be the beginning.  
　  
That night, they all sat down and had a serious discussion about Jensen's upcoming training. They all had tips and suggestions and Jensen's hands flew over his keyboard as he took notes. Clay suggested they all take Jensen through some part of his upcoming training.

Cougar agreed though he did quietly mention that none of this could occur until he and Jensen had a week to get more acqainted. All new Sentinel and Guide pairs got a week no matter their jobs.

Clay decided that instead of he and Pooch and Roque sitting around for a week and listening to Jensen and Cougar get to know each other better, they could all take off to wherever they wanted and meet back at the safehouse in seven days. 

Pooch was gone an hour later thanks to Jensen getting him a first class ticket home. Roque rented a car and disappeared the next morning. Clay had his second in command drop him off at a hotel two hours away.

That night, Cougar fucked Jensen in three different places in the house. He barely listened as Jensen explained in between gasps and moans that Cougar was marking his territory, temporary as it may be, with the claiming of his still new Guide.

"I think Sentinels, oh god right there! Sentinels did this in the past to warn and at the same time, oh fuck fuck, yes...celebrate that they'd found their Guide, their other half."

Cougar nodded and leaned down to lick a path over his Guide's jugular. "You are still talking. I will have to do better."

Later, Jensen told him he could explain the broken couch to Clay.

After a week of more sex than Cougar had ever dreamed of, his team came back. Clay gave them a few suspicious looks but since Jensen had opened all the windows and aired out the house, there was nothing to smell or see. At least for a normal human.

Pooch said he'd go first and proceeded to teach Jensen how to hot-wire a car and how to keep any type from being stolen. They laughed and teased each other and started to become good friends.

Next up was Roque but after a few too many 'psychotic', Roque's words not Jensen's, looks from Cougar they determined it was safer for Cougar to teach Jensen self-defense plus any knife techniques Roque had wanted to show the newest member of their team.

Clay briefly went over a few things, but when he realized that Jensen had already memorized most of what new recruits learned in basic, he announced Jensen ready.

The team bonded through a few movie nights, Jensen offering to shop and cook for the team. He announced that he wouldn't to this all the time but was taking this slow period to show them the new items Cougar needed as an online Sentinel and what he could and could not eat. 

The team showed how close they were by not being fazed at new, fragrance free detergent, the gradual elimination of certain spices in the food, plus the introduction of others. No one wanted a repeat of Cougar naked on the front lawn singing 'My Guy' after eating a meal that contained red pepper flakes. 

It took them two hours to catch him after he took off through the streets seranading their amused neighbors with Motowns greatest hits.

The night before they left the safe house, Cougar ran a hand through Jensen's hair. The sleeping Guide snuffled and quieted back down. Cougar was content. No, more than content. Jensen was amazing. Smart as hell and not afraid to argue with Cougar or anyone on the team. 

He'd watched them all make room for Jensen. His team not only tolerated his Guide, but got to know him and seemed to like him. He was easy going enough to fit in with an already close team and Cougar was happy that he would not have to request another assignment. 

He'd miss his team,his brothers, but if Jensen had been discontent,then he would have done whatever needed to be done to make his Guide happy. He knew Jensen had not wanted to become an active Guide. 

Their first meeting, his soon to be Guide had been all but shaking with fear, his mind and his instincts fighting each other. As they'd gotten to know each other and how scary was that? That their instincts had pushed them to crave one another on one level but on another level they were strangers and had to learn each other. 

It was hard sometimes with them still learning each other, but Jensen assured him that Cougar was the best thing that had happened to him since he learned to code.

Cougar was looking forward to their military Sentinel/Guide training. It would bring them even closer.

 

*******

Jensen closed the door to his and Cougar’s room and wanted to collapse onto the floor. He’d never been worked so hard in his life. Adjusting to the military way of life was both easier and harder than he thought it would be. He couldn’t imagine how it would be if he were not bonded. He’d probably have had his ass kicked a few times by now.

His mouth kept getting him looks that promised retribution if it wasn’t for the silent Sentinel by his side. He’d been worried at first but Cougar hadn’t said anything, so Jensen had relaxed a little and learned when he could mouth off and when it was a very, very, bad idea.

Jensen was in the shower when he heard Cougar enter their small bathroom. He finished washing his hair while part of his brain automatically checked Cougar’s senses. Vision and hearing were fine, as was taste and smell.

Touch was off, touch was way off he concluded, just as Cougar ripped back the shower curtain and stepped into the shower fully clothed. Jensen grabbed his shoulders and said his name but Cougar didn’t seem to hear him. His hands roamed over Jensen’s body, sliding down his arms and holding his hands for a moment before sinking down onto his knees and pressing his head against Jensen’s stomach.

“Cougar? Hey, hey, what’s wrong, what happened?” Jensen knelt down and tried to keep the panic out of the empathic bond they shared. He didn’t protest when Cougar stood again and buried his face against Jensen’s neck. He shivered at the teeth that started to worry at his skin, barely flinching when Cougar sucked a quick vicious mark into his skin. Jensen only pulled him closer and made soothing sounds. 

He hadn't felt anything earlier from Cougar but he'd been doing some Guide tests and they always requested Guides tone down the bond they shared with their Sentinels so they could get accurate readings from just guides, not sentinels and guides.

Cougar’s hands frantically roamed his body, fingers dipping into his navel, then smoothing the skin behind his ears, then lightly tracing the knobs of his spine and finally landing on his ass.

Jensen decided to undress Cougar and he got no protests as he struggled with the tee shirt and water soaked jeans. He threw the boots out onto the bathroom floor, then got back to Cougar, grabbing him close and letting his Sentinel press him against the corner of the shower and lay against his body. The water was still warm and Jensen hoped it lasted a little longer. He carded his hand through his Sentinel's hair and waited.

Cougar cleared his throat and Jensen muffled a groan as he was pulled closer and hugged even tighter.

“They showed us a video of a Sentinel losing his Guide in the field. He…he went insane and killed two members of his team before they managed to put a bullet in his head.”

Jensen was outraged but held it inside. Why would they do that without the Sentinels' Guides present? They had to know how it might effect them. Fucking bastards.

All of Jensen’s research, before he was bonded and after, had given him a theory that most Sentinel and Guide pairs used to have a kind of primal bond that relied on instincts that might seem strange to non-enhanced humans. 

But as society advanced and spread out and scientists got involved, the bonds changed. All bonds had a hint of 'primal' in them, but some more than others. He and Cougar had a big dose of primal. So he did what he knew would comfort and bring Cougar back to himself.

One swipe of his thumb over one of Cougar nipples and Cougar growled and kissed him, his dick hardening rapidly against Jensen’s thigh. Jensen put his hands on his Sentinel’s head and gripped his hair. 

Cougar kissed him harder and pushed a finger inside his body. The urgency effected Jensen too and as Cougar pulled his finger away, Jensen managed to get Cougar standing. He cut off the shower and grabbed two towels and got Cougar onto the bed and nearer the slick they had on the night stand.

It was a quick prep, then Cougar was sliding into him, his hands pressing Jensen’s wrists above the Guide’s head and squeezing them over and over in a blatant show of possessiveness. Jensen had no problem with it as there was currently a storm racing through Jensen’s body and mind.

Cougar was all he could think of, and taste, and feel. Every thrust made him harder but he couldn’t come, he needed more, needed Cougar to know he was there and wasn’t dead, that Cougar hadn’t killed Pooch or Clay or Roque. He spread his thighs even more and bared his neck.

Cougar sped up and bit his neck again. This time, Jensen felt the skin break but he didn’t care, Cougar was his and his and his and when his Sentinel told him to come, his hips jerked and he came so hard it hurt, but he wanted to do it again and again, and paint their bodies with it, while their clan watched, and knew they would protect them and find the hunting grounds and keep the other tribes from tearing theirs apart. 

They’d find a good, defensible home where babies could grow and the people, their family, could grow food and hunt and the Sentinel would watch and protect and the Guide would do the same. With a mind jolting lurch, Jensen came back to himself, shaky and satisfied. 

Then he fainted.

 

^^^^  
Cougar blinked and stared up at the ceiling in the room he shared with his Guide. They could not be housed in a dormitory and this was the only room that was halfway decent for a Sentinel. He hadn’t cared as long as he had Jensen and Jensen had a way to get a decent internet connection.

Cougar pulled Jensen closer and tried to remember how he’d gotten here. He remembered the class he’d had to take without Jensen and then the video they’d showed him and the other two Sentinels. After that there was just pain, worry, and the most pressing need he'd ever felt to be with his Guide. 

Then there had been Jensen and love and comfort and his Guide’s body welcoming him and nothing could ever be better than that. He looked over at Jensen and found him unconscious. 

Cougar pulled him closer and since Jensen’s heart rate was calming down and his breathing was fine, he just waited.

When Jensen stirred, Cougar kissed him and ran his hands down his Guide’s body. He still could not get the image of that grief stricken Sentinel out of his head. The very idea of Jensen dying on him was so horrible he couldn’t bring himself to think about it. A kiss from Jensen brought him back to the present.

“Hey, how you doing?”

Cougar shook his head. “I do not know if I will be able to let you go anytime soon.” He hated to admit it but it had to be said. Jensen would figure it out when Cougar refused to let him out of the bed. Cool fingers ran down his back and pulled him closer.

“That’s okay, Cougs. I’m not going anywhere. What I am planning to do is calling Clay in a moment so he can find out why your instructors thought it was a good idea to show you something like that. Especially without your Guide present.” 

Cougar nodded and Jensen continued. "There is no proof that that would happen to you. If something happened to me, it doesn't mean you'd start killing people, killing your team."

Cougar shook his head and shushed Jensen. He couldn't even think of that loss, what that devastation would do to him. He buried his head in the space between Jensen's head and shoulder and inhaled deeply.

His Guide smelled like soap. It was Sentinel issued soap with barely any scent, but Cougar could still smell the individual ingredients. Combined with Jensen’s natural smell, it was a smell he’d grown to love. He listened to Jensen’s heartbeat and didn’t speak when Jensen called Clay and told him what happened.

Somewhere between listening to Jensen’s voice and smelling him and touching him, Cougar realized it wasn’t enough. One soft lick across Jensen’s ticklish ribs became two, then he moved up to his Guide’s chest, oblivious to the fact that Jensen was still on the phone. He suckled on a nipple for a few moments before lapping a damp trail over to the other one.

“Yeah, and find out what happened to the other Sentinels, too. Cougar seems to be initiating our first bonding again.”

Cougar hummed happily as his Guide gasped and squirmed while he licked and nibbled on the groove between Jensen’s hip and upper thigh. So good, and Cougar just wanted to lick and taste him for hours. He moved and inhaled the heavy musk of arousal. His guide smelled like this often and Cougar loved it, loved knowing it was for him and him only. His lips trailed over Jensen’s cock before sucking it into his mouth and just letting it rest on his tongue.

“Shit! Fuck, um Clay, I really gotta go. Just call me back later, okay? No, you don’t want to know, trust me. I’m fine. Bye.”

Cougar let Jensen’s sighs and words flow over him like a river. He slowly sucked and licked at his Guide’s cock, cherishing each drop of pre-come. This is what he could not live without. During the training he’d received as an Inactive Sentinel he’d disbelieved the tales of Sentinels relying so much on another person, Guide or not. He'd felt pity for any Sentinel so intwined with a Guide that they could barely function and might end their lives if something happened to their Guide. 

If he came online and got a Guide, then sure, they’d be close, but that was it. Cougar now knew his younger self had been incredibly stupid.

He heard Jensen’s heartbeat speed up and felt his Guide’s balls draw up. Cougar could have let him go and used his hand or slowed all of this down but he wanted everything he could get, so he sucked harder and pressed a finger against Jensen’s hole, barely skimming his finger around the entrance. 

The noise from his Guide’s mouth was like music for Cougar’s soul. The orgasm and the creamy result he got from it only rounded everything out, made him calm down for a few minutes though he could feel the throb and need for more deep down inside him.

Hands pulled him back up and he got a mouth full of Jensen’s tongue. He moaned when Jensen shivered at the salty taste of himself in Cougar’s mouth.

Cougar was torn between wanting to stay like this forever with Jensen, in this room and in this bed or taking Jensen and running fast and far away. Maybe some deep, beautiful jungle or a cool wooded forest, anywhere where he could hide his Guide, keep him from anyone that would try and take him away. Some hidden place where he’d see them coming.

A voice was talking to him and Cougar snapped out of his fantasy and concentrated as Jensen brought him back to himself. Blue eyes searched his and Jensen asked, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I won’t let them take you away or take me from you. Trust me?” Cougar nodded and touched his forehead to Jensen’s. He closed his eyes.

“Always, mi querido. Always.”

Cougar fell into a light doze as Jensen ran his hands over his body in a soothing rhythm. When he heard his Guide’s stomach rumble he carefully took his hands off of the body next to him. “Is there anything to eat here?”

Jensen hummed as he thought about it. “There’s sandwich stuff in the kitchen, some cereal, a few other things. Why?”

Cougar stretched and tried not to grab his Guide again. “I don’t think I can let you leave, but you need to eat. Go get something and hopefully I won’t go crazy and drag you back in here before you're done.”

Hands touched his face and he hissed, curbing his growing desire to just grab Jensen and never let go. Jensen kissed him. “Hey, you’re not crazy, okay? This is just a little blip on the radar. We’ll get though this together like we’re supposed to, okay? How about you come with me to our ridiculously small kitchen and we can bring the food back in here. That work?”

Cougar nodded and ten minutes later they were back in bed, munching on turkey sandwiches, chips, and sipping cold water. There were even cookies for later. The fact that Cougar hadn’t even thought of this proved that something was wrong with him. 

When the phone rang, he listened to both parts of the conversation between Jensen and Clay. Turns out one Sentinel made it back to their Guide from Cougar’s class. The other one had collapsed outside the classroom and had been in distress until their Guide had showed up and got them back to their room.

Clay was ripping people new assholes all over the base. He’d warned them away from Cougar and Jensen and Cougar relaxed. He would consider anyone that came around Jensen a serious threat right now. He’d like to believe he wouldn’t react in a deadly manner but he could not guarantee it. 

Calls had been made to the other Sentinel that had made it back to his Guide and after a very brief talk it’d been determined to leave them alone as well. Since no one knew if the Sentinel or Guide was in danger they took the Guides’ at their words and reassurances that their Sentinels would not hurt them.

Cougar murmured with appreciation as Jensen carded a hand through his long hair. Since this wasn’t really Basic for Cougar, he’d managed to keep his non regulation haircut. He ate cookies and almost wanted to purr at the empathic sensations of satisfied and happy pouring off his Guide.  
　  
　

~  
Jensen decided never to tell Cougar about the low rumbly noises he was making. He petted his Sentinel into a blissed out state and talked with Clay.

“Leaving our place is not an option right now. We have food and other…supplies, but if we get short then someone will need to make a delivery. I think I can get the front door open long enough to get a box left there with no one around before Cougar tackles me and drags me to a better defensible part of this place.”

There was silence and then, “Are you sure you’re okay, Jensen?“

Clay’s voice was full of worry and something inside Jensen warmed at the tone. Clay really had no choice but to accept Jensen on the team if he wanted to keep Cougar, and so far the man had seemed to get along fairly well with his babbling geek talk. He’d even sat with Cougar and Jensen and watched some Doctor Who. 

But now, Jensen was really seeing the Colonel that Clay was trained to be, a leader that took care of all his men, even the one forced on him.

Jensen kept sifting his fingers through Cougar’s hair. His Sentinel was making barely audible purring noises and Jensen made a mental note to himself to research whether Sentinels had been reported acting like their animal spirit. 

He'd seen his Animal Spirit only two times. Once when he was little and once when he and Cougar had their week alone in that safe house. His was a hilarious otter and Jensen was very fond of him. He replied to Clay.

“I’m fine. Cougar’s just really protective right now. That little stunt in his class messed him up and he’s focused on not losing me and claiming me so others will know I'm protected. I just need to reassure him that I’m not going to die and that no will take me from him.”

Clay sighed and Jensen ran a hand down Cougar’s neck and lightly rubbed his smooth chest. His Sentinel’s body was warm but not too warm. They were both naked and Jensen figured they wouldn’t be getting dressed for a few days. He mentally shrugged. No big deal.

“I could come and try and talk to him.”

Cougar growled and Jensen made soothing noises and kept petting him.

"Nahhh, we’re fine. Give it a few days and I think he’ll be back to normal. There is something you can do for me though.”

Clay grunted and Jensen took that for, ‘spit it out kid.’

“Get me the names of the assholes that were running that class. I want to check them out.”

Clay made a little humming noise as if contemplating the ethics of that request. Then he said, “Yeah, any info would be good. I’ll email you the details.”

Jensen hung up and kept petting his Sentinel. If you’d asked him a year ago, hell six months ago, if he ever thought he’d be doing something like this, he would have laughed hysterically while hacking said questioners' life.

Nothing mattered more to him right now than taking care of his Sentinel. Any and everything Cougar needed or wanted, Jensen would provide. Then he’d find these guys and see how they liked it when someone ruined their sense of security and safety.

Maybe Cougar sensed his determination and loyalty because he stopped purring and rose up over Jensen and roughly kissed him. Jensen kissed him back just as hard and in minutes they were touching and stroking each other bodies. 

Jensen flipped Cougar over onto his back and climbed on top. Slick fingers prepared him and he moaned with pleasure as he slid down onto Cougar's dick; thick, hard and just for him. The ride was slow as Jensen took his time, enjoying each stroke that slid over his prostate. Cougars fingers were tight and possessive on Jensen's hips and the guide loved it, loved his sentinel.

Two hours later, Jensen was playing on his laptop when he got Clay’s email. Cougar slept next to him, one arm wrapped snuggly around Jensen’s waist beneath the pillowed lap desk. 

He now had some background information on Dr. Stephen Crowd and Dr. Emily Sanderson. Seems their specialty was Sentinels that became active in what they considered ‘late in life’. Sentinels and Guides could become active as early as twelve and as late as in their forties but 85% became active in between ages 15 and 25. Jensen had become Active at 13 but he'd been reading up on Guide since he was five since there were three guides in his family tree. 

Jensen quickly read up on the other Sentinels from Cougar’s class.  
Sentinel Adam Rogers was labeled inactive for over ten years. He and his Guide, Rachelle Morehouse had only been on base for two days.

Sentinel James Sandburg and his Guide Dean Whitmore found each other at one of the Sentinel/Guide mixers and hit it off right away. James was late thirties and after many attempts by various military doctors to activate him, he'd had been labeled ‘permanently inactive.’ 

Jensen had never heard of that label. He wondered if James had pissed someone off and they thought this would block James’ even if he did find his Guide, or what kind of tests they’d run to be sure he’d never activate.  
　  
The first thing Jensen did was find the other two guide’s email addresses and contact them. Rachelle and Dean emailed him back immediately and Jensen set up a chat room so they could discuss things all at the same time. They talked about their Sentinels and Jensen told them what he’d suspected had been some illegal experimention on their Sentinels.

Jensen and the others discussed their Sentinels and found out the other two Sentinels had done similar things that Cougar had done, seeming to go back to when they first met their guides and trying to redo their bond though it was still there. 

Dean had joked that maybe it was some reset button deep in the Sentinels psyche that kicked in once they were given the shock of watching that video. The others agreed and when Jensen told them what he planned to do to the doctors, they’d agreed.

The next day the four main websites for Sentinels and Guides all over the world contained a message about what happened and asking if anyone had heard or met with the two doctors. Jensen named names since the training they received hadn't been labeled classified. He hacked the doctors' notes and class activities and printed those too. 

Even without a Sentinel and Guide degree he could tell some of tests were unethical and illegal. They'd been hired to teach communication and cooperation between newly linked guides and sentinels. Jensen also asked that if any Sentinel and Guides suspected their doctors of running 'shady' tests to let others know.

 

The sites blew up with comments and questions and a few news sites picked it up and while the Military publicly expressed dismay, Clay said it was good that he and Cougar were out of commission for a while.

With other Sentinels and Guides posting about their own experiences, other doctors were exposed and a national conversation began about more protection for Sentinels and the Guides that helped their enhanced partner. There was a call for more tests and results be publicly shared. 

Five days after Cougar re-initiated their bond, he seemed calmer and allowed Jensen to come with him as they slowly walked around outside. The next day they met the other two Sentinel and Guide teams and all three Sentiels cautiously watched while there Guides hugged and sat down nearby and got to know each other in person. Dean brought food and they all ate lunch while everyone got some fresh air.

Jensen and Cougar resumed classes the next day. The commanders made no comment that they now attended each other's classes.

Everything was better and Roque even offered to visit the doctors which would be hard to do since both were locked up. Jensen declined but thanked him. He was amused and touched that Roque offered to terrify the doctors for him and Cougar.

Jensen couldn't believe what being a Guide had brought him. He'd been stressed and worried since he was little. He'd had back-up plan after back-up plan, trying to cover any and all scenarios and when it finally happened, there had been no fear, no pain. Just Cougar on his knees with his hand out, patient and willing to wait.

 

Epilogue

Jensen grabbed his rifle and headed out the door. The mission was fucked due to the terrorists being paranoid sons of bitches. Cougar was set up on the wrong building and this might be their only chance to get these guys before they disappeared underground again. Jensen contacted Roque and Cougar while he got in position.

He ignored Roque’s, “Are you sure you can make the shot?”

Jensen smiled as Cougar replied for him. “It’s difficult, but he can do it.”

They’d never said much to the team about inheriting some of each others skills but when Jensen told coding jokes and only Cougar laughed, well, it wasn’t a big secret.

Jensen pulled Buffy out of her case and put her together. He measured and adjusted for wind and sighted through the scope. Yep, perfect. He calmed his body and inhaled. On his exhale he lightly squeezed the trigger and got their target. He collected his brass and got out of there before the bodyguards could find out where the shot came from.

That night, Jensen eased on top of Cougar and then eased Cougar inside him where he’d already prepared himself. Sometimes he just wanted to fuck, while Cougar wanted to caress and touch and pamper him. Not that Cougar was complaining at the moment.

Jensen closed his eyes and moved his hips, rolling and grinding, moaning when Cougar took control and made sure every stroke hit that sweet spot inside him that made Jensen’s hands clench and his body shiver.

Jensen shuddered and came. He moaned as Cougar grabbed his hips and brought him further down on his Sentinels’ dick. He smiled as Cougar groaned and came, his words clear and heartfelt.

“I want to give you everything, Jake. All of me.”

Jensen leaned down and nuzzled at Cougar’s neck. His words were the barest whisper of air but he knew Cougar heard him. “You have.”

 

End  
　  
　

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected, but it was worthwhile.
> 
> I have loved The Sentinel for years and am so happy with how it spread across so many fandoms.


End file.
